


Gender Studies

by charmquark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmquark/pseuds/charmquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto has a theory regarding Sakura's sexuality... and a plan. ( NaruSaku )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Written 04/2010

It started, as many things did, on a mission.

A mission that was a complete waste of their talents, Naruto groused, but what he really meant was that it was a waste of _Sakura’s_ talents. And, strictly speaking, it was. Medic-nin were usually considered too valuable for this kind of thing, but Team Kakashi’s target had a vice and a type, and the kind of kunoichi normally sent on such missions was _not_ it.

He bitched about it liberally, loudly, and at length, until Sakura herself cuffed him up the back of his head and instructed him to shut the hell up. It shocked him into silence where none of Tsunade’s threats had worked to that effect. Shouldn’t she be as outraged as he was?

But Sakura was the only one on their team (aside from Kakashi) who understood how lucky she truly was. If all went according to plan, the woman would be dead before things progressed too far.

Naruto spent the majority of the mission — his role being that of Sakura's back-up, along with Sai — sulking and glaring and hoping that the poison Sakura had just slipped into the assassin’s drink promised a nasty death.

It probably didn’t, but Naruto could hope.

Sai’s presence was entirely unhelpful. “You’re being obvious, Dickless,” he observed blandly.

Naruto flipped him off. “Shut the fuck up.” Sai wasn’t the one watching his girlfriend get felt up by someone else.

But there was a part of him — a part that was still thoroughly teenaged — that couldn’t help but be turned on. That watched the events unfold with a quiet kind of hunger because that was _Sakura_ seducing, kissing, _touching_ another woman. She played her part well.

 _Too_ well.

Well enough that in the days and weeks after, Naruto watched her interaction with other women in Konoha carefully. The way she and Ino fought like hissing cats. The way she quietly redirected Hinata’s desire to repay her for something (as far as he’d been able to glean it had something to do with Pain’s invasion) into lunch dates. The way she and Tenten discussed weapon forms. The way she worked absolutely seamlessly with Shizune at the hospital.

After that mission, those interactions looked a bit different when overlayed with Naruto’s newly discovered suspicion that Sakura might be attracted to women.

And at first, he felt a twinge of insecurity needle at him at the idea. Was he not enough? Was she dissatisfied with him? He wanted her to be happy but he also wanted her to be happy with _him_ , and maybe that was selfish but life had taught him to hold onto the things he was able to get from it fiercely, too used to having nothing at all to want to go back there. But his fear was dumb and he knew that every time she kissed him in public and every time she told him she loved him; eventually, the jealousy faded. Besides, he had no proof that she was anything other than straight.

… one way to find that out, though.

All told, there was about a three-week build up to the night that Naruto pulled his mouth away from Sakura’s (which was a bit of a difficult task when her teeth were doing _interesting_ things to his tongue) and ask if she wanted to try something different tonight?

“Like what?” Her voice was a bit breathy, which served to strengthen his ego and his resolve. But mostly his ego.

A grin curved his mouth. “You’ll see!” he chirped, his hands already moving through the seals, and then there were two naked curvy bodies in Sakura’s bed.

Silence followed.

For a full minute.

Sakura was looking at him slightly fish-mouthed and as the quiet stretched on Naruto began to feel self-conscious in a way he never had in this form before. This was a bad idea. A bad bad idea, he’d come to realize, and once she got over the shock Sakura was going to deck him, he just knew it.

“Um” — his voice was a full octave higher than normal — “I can change back, it’s no big deal, this was a stupid idea an’ we don’t have to so please don’t — ”

Sakura placed a hand on a thin shoulder, leaned forward to place a soft, tentative kiss to the other, and this shut Naruto up rather effectively. He’d been all but bracing for her to take a swing at him and this was so much the opposite that he actually jumped a little. So flabbergasted was he that she was going to go along with it that it took him some time to catch up to the fact; by then, she’d progressed from slow closed-mouthed kisses against his skin, to open-mouthed ones with tongue along his collar, to nipping his neck with her teeth. This last caused him to gasp in an entirely un-manly way.

“S-so I guess not such a stupid idea?” he asked.

“Lay down,” was Sakura’s only reply. What could he do but obey?

She touched this form differently than she touched him normally. She did it slowly, carefully, and that was a strange thing. Well, she did that when he was his normal self too, sometimes, but then it was more calculated and intended to tease. He loved it when she did. But this was more of an exploration, a mapping out of uncharted territory. Soft skin. Narrow waist. Ample breasts.

Naruto was more than happy to let her do her thing but when she came to the last, when she took one nipple into her warm mouth and pinched the other between her thumb and her first finger, he moaned and clutched at the bedding underneath him. Those were _definitely_ more sensitive.

She pulled back (Naruto whined in protest) long enough to ask, “Do you like that?” and not the way she did when she knew he _did_ and she just wanted to hear him say it. She asked like she was genuinely unsure.

Just like that, her hesitation made sense to him.

“Yeah,” he reassured her, arching up into the hand still idly holding his breast. “Yeah, that feels good. Keep going.”

A smile touched her lips before she resumed suckling and _fuck_ , did he love her mouth.

Things went well for a while — _really_ well, he could himself twisting up and up and up and up and wondering vaguely if girls could come just from having attention paid to their breasts ( _mental note: test this on Sakura later_ ) — before she shifted her weight and planted most of it on his long hair. Which, given the volume he’d already climbed to singing her praises, caused him to yelp in pain just as loudly.

Sakura sat up sharply. “What?”

“Nothing!” he said, but that was obviously not true and she wouldn’t believe him. He grinned sheepishly. “You pulled on my hair a bit, s’all.”

“… oh! Um, sorry,” she stammered, and obviously that small offense had set her back to self-conscious. Nervousness had settled back into her expression. Damn. He hadn’t meant to make her look like that.

“Hey hey, it’s fine!” he tried. This didn’t have the desired result, though, because that look hadn’t left, which meant he had to change tactics, as any ninja would when his battle-plan didn’t work out.

Not that sex was a battle, but he was as determined to see this evening pan out as he was to win a good fight.

Attempt number two to get Sakura back in the mood, then: he sat up and kissed her, nothing more than a peck, before he murmured, “I think I know a way you can make it up to me…”

And oh, did he cram that sentence with as much innuendo as he could muster.

Sakura pulled back far enough to shoot him a look, but in a moment it was gone and she was back to studying him appreciatively and — yes. They were back in business.

She ordered him to lay back down, so he did. She kissed an impatient, wet path down the centerline of his body, starting between his breasts and progressing down his stomach, so he panted to let her know that was nice. She told him to spread his legs, so he did. She settled between them and paused, uncertain again, so he said “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” because he could understand why licking his pussy might be too much.

Even if he thought he might explode if she didn’t. Was there a term for the equivalent of blue balls, he wondered, because he could now say with authority that there was an equivalent sensation.

He was spared, though, by Sakura finally, _finally_ moving in to press her tongue against his clitoris.

Naruto couldn’t even _begin_ to articulate how good that felt. He got as far as “Oh fuck, Sakura, _fuck!_ — ” before falling into babbling incoherency. It was like fire, or a flash flood, a brand along his nerves and if he were capable of thinking he’d wonder if it felt so good because it was so novel and different, but he was honestly in no shape to be thinking at all. It was pretty much impossible, with the way she was moaning herself and switching rhythms and pressures. Quick, slow. Light swipes, deep sucks. How the hell had she learned to do that? Experience, or was she just doing what she liked herself?

Another suckle had him grabbing the back of her head in both his hands and rocking wide hips up and deciding he didn’t know, but what he _did_ know was that he was going to eat her out twice as often as he usually did because — 

Because — 

Sakura pushed a finger inside, stroking up, and that train of thought quickly skittered away as he _lost it._ Just fucking lost it and cried out loud enough to wake the dead as he came.

Or maybe just her neighbors, but fuck them.

When he was able to speak again (which was a considerable amount of time later), the pitch of his voice had already shifted deeper into his normal range. “Holy _shit_.”

So _that’s_ what it was like.

Sakura was trailing wet little fingertips along his abdomen, kissing his flat-again chest, and she laughed against his skin at his incredulity. She looked up at him and grinned, smug and curious and a bit shy around the corners, and her hair was an absolute mess where his fingers had been tangled in it and there was a flush spanning the bridge of her nose and _man_ , did he wish he could have held the technique longer. Girls could get straight back to fucking, right?

At the very least he wished there’d been something remaining, that he could have held onto the female… what had Sakura called it? Reflection period? He couldn’t really remember; he just liked hearing Sakura talk nerdy about sex sometimes.

In any case, no bleed-over. All he could do was lean up and kiss her, _hard_ , and hope his body caught up to his brain quickly.

Sakura groaned into his mouth, a release of pent-up tension. When she pulled back a minute later, she was still wearing that smug-shy smile and her voice was quiet and nearly breathless. “Why did you want to do this?” she asked.

In answer — actually, _not_ in answer, it was purely intended as distraction — Naruto flipped her swiftly onto her back and wasted no time in rubbing his thumb in tight circles against her clit, liking her gasp of surprise as much as the onset of her mewl of pleasure. Because frankly, if she knew why…

Well, she’d probably kill him. And he’d let her, but he’d really rather screw her senseless.


End file.
